Kazuki Returns
by emmy20211
Summary: Well...this is the sequel to Come Home Inuyasha! Basically an evil returns and threatens everyone again! It's set 8 years after Come Home Inuyasha! Reading Come Home Inuyasha! first would be smart...
1. The Families

Yes, it's short, I know, but it's all I could think up of! Plus, it's just an introductory chapter, basically just to tell you what on earth is going on...so....yeah...

Well...anyway...this is the sequel to Come Home Inuyasha!

It's only going to be a couple of chapters long so...yeah

Anyway, enjoy and please, please, please review!

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill; I don't own Inuyasha etcetera, etcetera, etcetera... (but the kids are ALL MINE!!! So is Kazuki)

* * *

**The Families:**

Kagome smiled as she watched Ichiro, Aiko, Kenji and Akiko play in the street. It had been eight years since the twins were born and they had a little sister, Mira, who was two, and in bed.

"Hey Kagome," said Inuyasha, wrapping his arms around Kagome, "how are you?"

"I'm fine," replied Kagome, leaning back into Inuyasha, "how are you?"

"Fine,"

"That's good,"

"How's Kenji and Akiko?"

"They're having fun. It seems that Aiko and Akiko have grown quite close,"

"What about Kenji and Ichiro?"

"What is there to say? They're boys!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Kagome smiled and turned around in Inuyasha's arms, giving his a quick kiss before snuggling into his arms.

"Well, they're young boys. They like to beat each other up!"

"And who wins?"

"Kenji,"

"That's my boy!"

"Inuyasha! You shouldn't be provoking them!"

"Just like you said…they're boys!"

"Inuyasha!"

"What?"

"…Sometimes I wish you still had those beads on,"

"Why?"

"So I can sit you,"

"That's not very nice,"

"Who said it was meant to be?"

"Mummy! Kenji pushed me over!" suddenly yelled Akiko angrily.

"Did not!" yelled back Kenji.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"OY! Don't make me come over there!" yelled Inuyasha, glaring at the siblings.

Akiko and Kenji simply looked at each other than ran off towards Ichiro and Aiko.

"Why do they always fight?" asked Inuyasha, sighing as he collapsed into a chair.

"Because they take after their father," replied Kagome, sitting into the chair beside Inuyasha, "I just pray that Mira's not like them!"

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"You're competitive and you argue and you've got a temper…that's where Kenji and Akiko get those traits,"

"But why both of them?"

"Just the way they are,"

"It's a pity,"

"Well…Mira might be the lucky one,"

"As in?"

"She may not have those pleasant personality traits,"

"Pleasant?"

"Sarcasm,"

"Oh…"

"Hey, where's Rin and Haru?"

"No idea,"

"Inuyasha! You know how Sesshoumaru will act if he finds out his son and wife are missing!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"INUYASHA! GO FIND THEM!"

"Alright! Alright! I'm going!"

"Good,"

Inuyasha shot up and ran into the trees.

"Yeah…he's not going to find them…"

oOo

"Come on Miroku! We're late!" yelled Sango as she stood at the door, "we were supposed to pick Ichiro and Aiko up ages ago!"

"Let them play for a while longer, we need to take care of Kimi as well!" replied Miroku, appearing in the hallway with a baby in his arms, "and what about Jiro?"

"Just hurry up Miroku! I'll take Kimi, you get Jiro,"

"Alright, but that three year old is stubborn,"

"I know! Drag him out if you have to!"

"Sango!"

"Hurry up!"

Miroku scurried off to find Jiro, Sango and Miroku's third child.

oOo

Akiko frowned as her sandcastle got ruined by someone's foot.

"KENJI!" yelled Akiko angrily, "I WAS BUILDING THAT!"

"Tough, it's gone now," replied Kenji, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"AGH! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE KENJI!"

"You have to catch me,"

"Trust me Kenji…YOU DON'T WANT ME TO!"

Kagome sighed as she looked up at the twins. If looks could kill, Kenji would be dead 10,000 times!

"YOU'RE DEAD KENJI! Screamed Akiko again, jumping up and tackling Kenji.

"HEY! AKIKO! KENJI! CUT IT OUT!" screamed Kagome as Akiko started punching Kenji.

"HE…DESTROY'S…EVERYTHING!" yelled back Akiko, not ceasing to hit Kenji.

"AKIKO!"

"OY!" suddenly yelled Inuyasha, jumping in and pulling Akiko off Kenji, "Listen to your mother!"

"BUT HE DESTROYS EVERYHING!" yelled Akiko, with tears in her eyes.

"Don't yell at me Akiko!"

"Sorry,"

"And don't punch your brother, it's not nice!"

"But Daddy!"

"No buts Akiko! Don't do it! Now go inside,"

"What about me?" asked Kenji, nursing his obviously broken nose.

"Go to your mother," said Inuyasha sighing, "she'll fix you up,"

Kenji nodded, got to his feet and ran to Kagome.

Inuyasha looked over to where Aiko and Ichiro were nearby and walked over to them slowly.

"Sorry," he said casually, "but I'm afraid you'll have to go,"

"We can't," said Aiko, "Mummy and Daddy aren't here yet,"

"Well, don't play with Akiko or Kenji unless I say you can, don't even talk to them!"

"Yes sir," said Aiko and Ichiro at the same time.

Inuyasha sighed and as he slowly walked back to Kagome, this type of thing happened almost every day.

* * *

Ah...I love Sesshoumaru...*goes into daydream/drooling mode*


	2. Worries

It's the next chapter! *cheering* I know I should probably finish my other stories but I have a bit of a writer's block... but the ideas for this story just came flowing! So, yeah...

Um, I hope you like it... I think it's really cool... but then again my idea of cool is a bit twisted...

Anyway... pease review!

* * *

**Worries**

Kenji winced as he accidentally moved his nose. True, it was healing faster than a normal human, but not as fast as Inuyasha's nose would heal if it was broken.

"Hey mum, when will my nose be better?" asked Kenji, looking over at Kagome and Mira.

"Soon Kenji," replied Kagome, smiling over at her son, "just be patient,"

"I want it to heal!"

"I know you do, but wanting it isn't going to make it heal any faster!"

"Why not?"

"Just go Kenji, and don't move your nose!"

"Right, okay mum!"

"And don't provoke Akiko again!"

"But I want a rematch!"

"That wasn't a fight Kenji, it was a beating,"

"Mum!"

"Just go Kenji, if you want to fight, fight, but I won't promise to protect you from Akiko or your father,"

Kenji sighed and ran off into the forest.

oOo

"How are they?" asked Inuyasha, appearing next to Kagome.

"What do you think?" replied Kagome frowning.

"So they're still fighting?"

"Yep, I'm surprised that they haven't ripped each other's heads off yet,"

"They're not that bad are they!? I mean I know they're competitive and touchy but…"

"They're that bad,"

"Really!"

"Yes, I really hope Mira doesn't end up like them…"

"She won't,"

"And how exactly do you know that?"

"Akiko and Kenji couldn't stand losing a toy! They'd kill each other before that happened! But Mira doesn't really care; she just goes to another toy,"

"That's true,"

Kagome looked down at the small child in her arms, sleeping peacefully, her black and silver hair strewing over her face.

Mira wasn't only different from her siblings by personality, but by looks as well. Akiko looked like Kagome apart from her ears and Kenji looked like Inuyasha except for his eyes. But Mira was a mixture, her hair was black with white streaks through it and her eyes were golden in some lights and brown in other. The one thing that didn't resemble Kagome at all was her ears. They were all Inuyasha.

"I really hope she doesn't turn out as violent and competitive as Akiko and Kenji," sighed Kagome, hugging Mira closer.

"She won't," said Inuyasha smiling, "she better not!"

"I don't think we could handle another,"

"Not at all,"

oOo

Akiko swore as Kenji overtook her.

"You can't beat me Akiko!" yelled Kenji over his shoulder, "You may be tougher but I'm faster!"

"Why? So you can run away!" yelled back Akiko, running after him.

"I don't run!"

"You are now!"

"Shut up!"

"I'll beat you Kenji! I beat you at everything!"

"You won't beat me at this!"

"Yes I will!"

"No you won't!"

"Yes I will!"

"YOU WON'T! Running is MY specialty!"

"I'll beat you!"

"Try!"

oOo

"AKIKO! KENJI!" yelled Kagome as she stood on the edge of the forest, "IT'S TIME FOR DINNER!"

As soon as she yelled, Kagome sighed and started walking away.

"I beat her mum!" yelled Kenji as he raced past Kagome.

"You cheated!" yelled Akiko as she followed Kenji, "that's not fair!"

"I didn't cheat! I'm just faster!'

"So does that mean I'm stronger?"

"NO!"

"It must, because if you're faster I have to be stronger!"

"Inside kids," sighed Kagome as she watched her 8 year olds fight, "now or I'll set your father on you!"

Both Akiko and Kenji yelped then ran inside as fast as they could.

oOo

"Inuyasha, something doesn't feel right," said Kagome as she and Inuyasha sat on the veranda.

"How so? Is it the fact that Akiko and Kenji aren't fighting?" replied Inuyasha, suspiciously looking into the house.

"Yes, there's that, but, it feels the same it did when Kazuki was here,"

"What!?"  
"I don't know why… it just feels the same!"

"How's that even possible! Didn't we kill him!?"

"I thought so but… never mind, it's probably nothing,"

"Maybe… but we have to be on alert,"

"Yeah, we do…"

"What?"

"Hmm,"

"What's on your mind Kagome?"

"It's just… it's been eight years but… the feeling that he's here has never gone away, and now it's stronger, I don't know what's going on!"

"Just be calm Kagome, I'm sure it's nothing,"

"I'm not, it's a terrifying feeling!"

"It'll all be fine Kagome! Trust me, it will be!"

"You promise Inuyasha?"

"Of course!"

"What happens if he does come?"

"We'll fight him off,"

"Keep him away from the children?"

"Definitely!"

"Promise me one thing,"

"Anything!"

"If he returns… don't let Akiko or Kenji fight!"

"What! But they'll-"

"Please Inuyasha! I couldn't bear to see them lose to Kazuki!"

"Alright, I'll try my best to keep them away,"

"Thank-you Inuyasha,"

"THAT'S MINE!" suddenly yelled Akiko from inside.

"NO IT'S NOT!" yelled back Kenji.

"YES IT IS! GIVE IT BACK!"

'IT'S MINE!"

'NO IT'S NOT!"

"YES IT IS!"

"KENJI! GIVE IT BACK! NOW!"

"So much for peace," sighed Kagome standing up.

"They need to learn to be more like you," agreed Inuyasha, also standing up.

"Yes they do,"

oOo

Kagome sighed as she kissed Mira on the forehead. Amazingly she had slept through Akiko and Kenji's fight.

"Damn children," sighed Kagome as she watched Mira's peaceful face, "can't they get along for at least one hour!?"

"Now that's impossible," said Inuyasha, appearing at the doorway, "really impossible,"

"Which is a shame, if they just tried they might find out they like each other,"

"Maybe, but you know they won't try until they're like… eighteen,"

"I was hoping they'd stop trying to kill each other by the time they're thirteen,"

"Keep hope, they might,"

"Maybe,"

"How's Mira?"

"Sleeping like an angel,"

"That's good,"

"Yeah, hopefully she'll act like an angel as well,"

"She will, I can guarantee that,"

"No you can't!"

"Fine, I can't, but the chances of her being the opposite of Akiko and Kenji is very high,"

"Now I'll believe that!"

"Good, now you need some rest Kagome,"

"Yes, yes, I just need to watch Mira for a while longer,"

"Alright, I'll be in bed,"

"Kay, I'll see you later,"

"Just promise me that you'll get some sleep,"

"I promise,"

"Thank-you, good-night Kagome,"

"Night Inuyasha… wait! Are Akiko and Kenji in bed?"

"Yeah, they tired each other out fighting,"

"Good… in a way,"

"Yeah, night Kagome,"

"Night Inuyasha,"

Inuyasha walked out of the room and Kagome smiled at Mira.

"I really hope you don't turn out like your brother and sister,"

Then, Kagome nodded off to sleep, in the chair, as she watched Mira.

* * *

I'm hoping to put Rin, Sesshoumaru and their son in the next chapter!


	3. Return of the Demon

Funny... it sounds like Return of the Jedi... Return of the Demon, Return of the Jedi... yep, definately similar... maybe I took it off there subconsciously... hmmm

Anyway, this is, obviously, the next chapter, so yeah... it's pretty much self-explanitory...

Sorry for taking a while, I just got a minor case of writers block but... HERE IT IS!!!

Anyway, please enjoy and review

**

* * *

**

**Return of the Demon**

Rin sighed as she watched Ichiro and Kenji start fighting, again.

"Kagome! The boys are fighting again!" she yelled into the house, as she stood up.

"Again!" exclaimed Kagome, running out of the house, "boys..."

Rin smirked as she watched Kagome run over to break up Kenji ad Ichiro's fight. She knew something like that would happen, those boys were always fighting! They could never play nicely.

Rin gripped Haru tighter as she sat down. The one year old was very restless, as he always was whenever Sesshoumaru was gone.

Kagome growled as she pulled Kenji, by the ear, into the house.

"You know we told you not to fight," she scolded as she shoved him into the house, "it's not nice!"

"It's not meant to be nice!" exclaimed Kenji, "it's meant to--"

"Kenji! Don't fight!"

"Fine..."

"Do you know where Inuyasha ran off to?" asked Kagome, as she sat beside Rin.

"I don't have a clue," replied Rin, "I don't even know where Sesshy went!"

Kagome sighed as she looked over at Rin's worried face.

"They'll be back soon," she said, "I know they will!"

"Sure... they will..."

"You don't believe me do you?"

"No, I don't,"

Kagome sighed and looked out into the forest.

"I don't believe myself," she whispered, out of Rin's hearing, "this feeling won't go away,"

oOo

Inuyasha swore as he stared into the face of his old enemy... Kazuki!

"What the hell are you doing here!?" he growled.

"My, my, you didn't really think I'd be gone for good did you?" replied Kazuki with a smirk.

"Well... yeah! Sesshoumaru ripped your stinking head off!"

"Not mine, my brothers,"

"So both your names are Kazuki!?"

"Of course not, he was... role playing,"

"So we killed... someone else,"

"Yes, giving me all the intel I need to destroy you once and for all!"

"You basted! You sacrificed your own brother for your own selfish needs!"

"Why yes I did, but it was necessary, after all, I have to destroy you at all costs, even if it means saying goodbye to my brother's life,"

"You sick basted!"

"Now, now, calm down Inuyasha, I believe you don't like your brother either,"

"No I don't, but we get along now!"

"What's the difference? My brother and I hated each other's guts, but we got along,"

"I wouldn't kill my brother for my own selfish reasons!"

"Oh no? I don't believe that,"

"Well you don't have to! You're an evil, selfish basted!"

"Not very nice there Inuyasha,"

"Why would I be nice to YOU!? You tried to kill me, my wife and my kids!"

"True... but it was all for good reasons,"

"What? You don't like them!?"

"Well... yes, but there's many more reasons, and I don't have time to explain them to the like of you!"

"What!?"

"I'm afraid I have to leave my dear Inuyasha,"

"LEAVE!"

"Yes, but don't fret, I'll be back, real soon,"

Inuyasha growled as Kazuki vanished and he knocked down a tree, helping vent some anger.

"Don't destroy the whole forest little brother," said someone from behind Inuyasha, "it's quite a nice forest,"

"Sesshoumaru! What are you doing here!?" yelled Inuyasha, spinning around to face his brother.

"I was on my way back to the village when I noticed you tearing down a tree,"

"Then keep going,"

"If you tear out any more trees--"

"Yeah, yeah, I know the threat,"

"Very well, do not destroy it Inuyasha,"

"I won't! Just go away!"

Sesshoumaru frowned before leaping into the air and leaving.

"Damn stupid demon has to return," grumbled Inuyasha sinking to the ground, "he better not try to destroy my family!"

oOo

Kagome smiled as she saw Inuyasha walk into the house, she was trying to stop Akiko from crying, unsuccessfully mind you.

"HE-TOOK-IT!" screamed Akiko through her sobs, "WHY-DID-HE-TAKE-IT!?"

"You don't know that he took it," said Kagome stroking Akiko's hair, "it could just be stuck somewhere,"

"But how?"

"How what sweetie?"

"How could it have gotten stuck somewhere?"

Kagome sighed as Akiko's tears picked up again and she laid her hand gently in-between her ears.

"You could've dropped it, don't worry Akiko, it's probably in your room still,"

"Really?"

"Of course, why don't you go check?"

"Kay,"

Kagome smiled as Akiko took off and she slowly stood up to look for Kenji who had mysteriously disappeared.

"What was that about?" asked Inuyasha as he came towards her.

"Apparently, she thinks Kenji took her favourite doll," replied Kagome as she stood up.

"They're not going to fight... are they?"

"I hope not..."

"Who knows,"

"Hey Inuyasha,"

"Yeah?"

"Where were you? You disappeared for a while,"

"I needed to... check something,"

"Oh come on! I've known you for years Inuyasha! I know when you're not telling the whole truth!"

"It is the whole truth,"

"INUYASHA!"

"What!?"

"Tell me the whole truth! Where were you!?"

"I was... well..."

"What?"

"I was checking something..."

"What were you checking then?"

"Something that you sensed before..."

"What was that?"

"Kazuki,"

Kagome's face suddenly went pale as she looked into Inuyasha's serious, golden eyes.

"Kazuki... what about him?"

"You were right... he's back,"

"Back... he's back... no... but... no..."

"He says he never left, and Sesshoumaru killed his brother, not him,"

"His brother! Damn..."

"Yeah,"

"This isn't good,"

"No, it's not,"

"What are we going to do Inuyasha!? What happens if he gets to you, or me or the children!? What'll happen!?"

"It'll be fine Kagome,"

"No it won't! I don't want to lose you or any of the kids!"

Inuyasha pulled the trembling woman into a tight hug and sighed.

"We'll get through it... he'll be destroyed, just like his brother was," he whispered into her ear, "everything will be fine,"

oOo

Kazuki smirked as he watched Inuyasha pull Kagome into a hug, it was sickening.

"Stupid half-breed," murmured Kazuki, "he doesn't realise that everything is not fine,"

Kazuki's smirk dropped as he looked up into the sky, "no, everything is definitely not fine... for them anyway,"

His smirk came back as he jumped off the roof and into the forest beyond.

"No Inuyasha," he said as he vanished into the night, "everything is definitely not fine. It never was, and never will be..."


	4. Meetings

Here's the next chappie!!!

Sorry I didn't put it up sooner, I would've but I got caught up in other stuff... mostly useless stuff too...

Anyway, please enjoy the next thrilling installment of Kazuki Returns! (I've always wanted to say that!)

And please review

* * *

**Meetings**

Inuyasha growled as he looked over at Kagome's worried face. She hadn't been the same ever since she found out about Kazuki.

She had barely spoken and her face always wore a paranoid and worried expression, it never left. Kenji and Akiko knew something was wrong, but they were smart enough to not ask what it was, even though they desperately wanted to know.

"You're scaring the kids," said Inuyasha, breaking Kagome out of her trance.

"What?" she asked, looking over at Inuyasha.

"Kenji and Akiko are terrified,"

"Why?"

"Because of you,"

"What did I do?"

"You look very worried and paranoid; they're not used to that,"

"I guess not,"

"Come on Kagome! We got through it last time! We can beat Kazuki easily!"

"I don't know..."

"We will! Of course we will!"

"Maybe..."

"Kagome! Trust me! We will beat him!" yelled Inuyasha, walking over to look Kagome directly in the face.

"If you say so," said Kagome with a smile as she stared into Inuyasha's worried eyes.

"Believe me! We will!"

"Yeah, we will... but... shouldn't we tell Miroku and Sango? They need to know,"

"I guess... but don't they already have their hands full?"

"They still need to know, what if he goes after them first!?"

"Why would he go after them?"

"Because of us,"

"What?"

"They're close friends to us, so Kazuki will probably target them as well,"

"True... alright, we'll go over to their house this afternoon... Kenji's itching for a fight against Ichiro,"

"Poor Ichiro, he loses every time,"

"Didn't he win once?"

"No,"

"I thought he did..."

"Maybe when Kenji was three,"

"Maybe..."

oOo

Sango sighed as she pulled Kimi tighter. She was trying to stop trembling. "Are you sure it's him?" she asked, looking straight into Kagome's eyes, "really, really sure?"

"Yes," replied Kagome, "it is,"

"This is bad," said Miroku, "I thought the last one was tough enough,"

"But didn't Sesshoumaru finish him off all by himself?" asked Sango, spinning to face Miroku.

"Oh yes, I forgot that happened,"

"Of course you did..."

"But, what Inuyasha and I wanted to say was... well... be careful," interrupted Kagome uneasily, "we don't know who he'll strike first!"

"It could be anyone," agreed Inuyasha, "even you,"

"But why would he attack us?" asked Sango.

"He wanted to last time,"

"You're point?"

"Sango... I know it's bad but... just be prepared,"

"Alright,"

Sango sighed as she hugged Kimi even tighter, "I can't believe it's happening again,"

"Don't worry Sango," said Kagome, as she hugged the restless Mira, "we still have our protection,"

"I know... but would we be able to get there fast enough?"

"Why don't you stay over at our house for a few days to make sure?"

"That sounds like a really good idea! What do you think Miroku? Mirkou?"

Sango growled in disbelief as she looked to where her husband was previously sitting. "I don't believe it!" she exclaimed, "he and Inuyasha left! They actually left!"

"Did you expect them to stick around?"

"Yes!" yelled Sango as she placed Kimi gently into the crib next to the chair, "It was important!"

"They wouldn't stay," replied Kagome with a shake of her head, "they probably went off to coax Ichiro and Kenji into another fight,"

"They wouldn't!"

Kagome and Sango both shot up out of their chairs as they heard a crash come from the garden.

"I think they would," said Kagome as she and Sango ran out of the room and towards the crashing sound.

oOo

"Come on Kenji!" yelled Inuyasha at the fighting boys, "don't let a human beat you!"

"You can win Ichiro!" yelled Miroku at the same time, "no demon shall defeat you!"

"MIROKU!" yelled Sango storming towards Miroku, "STOP THEM AT ONCE!"

"I told you not to encourage them Inuyasha!" exclaimed Kagome, slapping Inuyasha over the head.

"Sorry," whimpered Inuyasha, "but they wanted to fight,"

"INUYASHA!"

"What!?"

"Don't blame it on them!"

"Blame what?"

Kagome groaned and yanked Kenji over to her by his ear, "come on, Kenji, we're going inside," she said as she dragged Kenji to the house by his ear.

"MUM! It hurts!" yelled Kenji as he and Kagome disappeared into the house, closely followed by a very quiet Inuyasha.

oOo

Sango sighed as she and Kagome shut Ichiro and Kenji in different rooms, it was hard to do this.

"Where'd Miroku and Inuyasha disappear to?" asked Kagome and she and Sango sat down.

"Inuyasha went to stop Mira from crying and I think Miroku went to talk to Jiro about being mean..." replied Sango with a sigh.

"I'm confused,"

"According to Aiko and Akiko, Jiro was teasing Mira and she didn't like it so she started crying,"

"Well... at least she didn't fight him,"

"I think she is the calm one,"

"I think so too... I just hope she stays like that..."

"She will,"

"And how do you know that?"

"I don't... I just can't see your little Mira becoming as... what's the word?... competitive! That's it! I can't see her becoming as competitive or argumentative or testy,"

"All of Inuyasha's wonderful personality traits,"

"Yeah,"

"At least he's not as bad as them..."

"He's not?"

"Nope... at least I think not..."

"He used to be,"

"That was when Naraku was around,"

"True,"

Kagome smiled as she leant back in her chair, "and before we got married," she added as she closed her eyes.

Sango smiled and leant back in her own chair, "that is so true," she murmured, closing her own eyes.

oOo

"Come on Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha, "we gotta go!"

"Why?" asked Kagome stirring out of her nap.

"Because we have to go home!"

"Oh yeah!"

Inuyasha shook his head as Kagome's face lit up with realisation.

"Aren't Sango and Miroku coming as well?"

"Yes, and all the kids... man it's gonna be crowded,"

"At least they'll all be safe!"

"Yeah, yeah,"

Kagome sighed as she slowly stood up and looked around in confusion, "where is everyone?" she asked.

"Sango and Miroku are preparing their kids, Akiko and Kenji are running around a room and Mira's asleep,"

"Okay... let's go get everyone and go home,"

"Yeah, let's,"

oOo

Inuyasha sighed in relief as he and everyone else left Sango and Miroku's crowded house, it was nice to be outside again.

"I can't wait to get home!" said Akiko, dancing along beside Kagome.

"Why?" asked Kenji, "so you can play with your dolls?"

"I like my dolls!"

"Lucky you do cause no one else does,"

"At least I'm not into wooden pieces!"

"They're more fun than dolls!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Kenji! Akiko! Stop it!" yelled Kagome angrily, "this is not the place to fight!"

"Fine," growled the twins before falling silent, like the rest of the group.

oOo

"Something's not right," suddenly said Inuyasha, stopping everyone in their tracks.

"What's wrong?" asked Kagome nervously.

"I smell blood... and lots of it..."

"From where!?"

"The village..."

* * *

Ooh! Cliffhanger!

* * *


	5. Trouble

Hmm... I actually put the next chapter up quicker than expected... GO ME!!!!! *cheering* I feel so happy now!!!

Well... I couldn't resist doing the whole 'previously on Kazuki Returns' thingy, so.... just ignore it (unless you forgot what happened in the last chapter... in that case wierd case... READ IT! or the last chapter... that'll work...)

Anyway... since it took all my effort and many late assignments to finish... it'd be nice if you could review! PLEASE! I really like reviews! I really, really do!! (And I'm just joking on the late assignments! They were all handed in... on the day!)

Oh yeah, enjoy the chapter...

**

* * *

****Trouble**

Previously on Kazuki Returns:

"_Something's not right," suddenly said Inuyasha, stopping everyone in their tracks._

"_What's wrong?" asked Kagome nervously._

"_I smell blood... and lots of it..."_

"_From where!?"_

"_The village..."_

And now it continues:

"Are you sure?" asked Kagome as she leant towards Inuyasha.

"Positive," he replied, "it's definitely from the village,"

"Not good,"

"No, it's not,"

"What are we going to do know?"

"I have no idea,"

Kagome frowned as she looked towards Sango. She looked just as terrified as Kagome felt.

"We have to do something," said Kagome, turning back to Inuyasha, "anything!"

"I know, I know," replied Inuyasha with a growl, "but I don't know what! Our only defence has been destroyed!"

"Then let's go back to Sango's house,"

"Why? What good is that?"

"They have a basement Inuyasha,"

"And?"

"I can put a protective charm over it, it'll be simple! Kaede taught me how to years ago!"

"Alright... but we have to be extremely careful,"

"I know,"

oOo

Sesshoumaru growled as he watched the flames rise higher and higher. It was a horrific sight to see.

"Did anyone survive?" asked Rin as she peeked around Sesshoumaru's shoulder, "apart from me and Haru that is..."

"No," replied Sesshoumaru, "no one,"

"What about Inuyasha!? And Kagome!?"

"They weren't there,"

"Oh... that's good,"

"Hmm..."

"But... where are they?"

"With the monk and demon slayer,"

"Can we go there too?"

"I was planning on it,"

"Okay,"

oOo

Kagome sighed as she looked out at the sky. It was darker than usual, which wasn't the best sign.

"How's it going Kags?" asked Inuyasha as he came up behind her.

"It's done," replied Kagome with a sigh.

"The basements protected?"

"Yes,"

"Good,"

"Yeah..."

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"What?"

"Something's wrong, what?"

"I just thought all this finished with Naraku,"

"So did I,"

"But now we're fighting another evil and hiding out in protected basements! It's just not fair! Why does there have to be ANOTHER evil!?"

"There'll always be evil out there Kagome,"

"I know... just not this bad,"

"True... but every so often a really bad demon will arrive,"

"How do you know that?"

"It's just the way it is,"

"I see..."

"But by the time the next one comes along, it'll be our kids doing the fighting,"

"Is that supposed to calm me or something?"

"Never mind... we have to go inside anyway,"

"Right,"

Inuyasha suddenly stopped talking and sniffed the air.

"What is it?" asked Kagome anxiously.

"Smells like Sesshoumaru... and Rin..." replied Inuyasha.

"And Haru?"

"Yeah, him too,"

"Are they alright!?"

"Yeah, fine... and coming this way,"

"This way! Does Sesshoumaru know we're here?"

"Most likely,"

"But--"

"It's Sesshoumaru; he's got a stronger sense of smell than I do,"

"True..."

"Don't worry Kagome, we'll be fine,"

"I don't know Inuyasha..."

"We will be! Trust me!"

"... Alright,"

"You don't do you,"

"It just seems so hopeless Inuyasha!"

"But it's not,"

"How do you know that? This demon is stronger than Naraku! Way stronger!"

"Come on Kagome..."

"No! You know it's true!"

"But we can beat him!"

"How? How on earth can we beat him?"

"We will,"

"Inuyasha!"

"Trust me Kagome! Please,"

"But Inuyasha--"

"Trust me,"

"What about our children?"

"What?"

"They can't lose a mother or a father or both! It'll hurt them so much!"

"They won't though,"

"But if we fight there's a high possibility!"

"Come on Kagome! We can beat this demon!"

"I don't know..."

"We can! Please just trust me Kagome!"

"I'll try,"

"Good!"

Kagome sighed as she looked up at the stars.

"What are we going to do?" asked Kagome suddenly.

"What?"

"We have to have a plan Inuyasha! We can't just fight! We have to have a plan otherwise there's no hope!"

"We didn't have a plan when we beat Naraku!"

"Thus the reason Kirara died and Shippo lost an arm!"

"He got his arm back!"

"No he didn't... he had another demon's for a while but he didn't like it,"

"He got rid of it!"

"Yes,"

"I liked that arm,"

"Be serious Inuyasha! Because we didn't have a plan when we fought Naraku, we all got badly hurt and Kirara lost her life!"

"We'll figure something out when Rin and Sesshoumaru get here,"

"Alright,"

"But Kagome..."

"What?"

"No matter how hard we try... one of us is going to lose their life... it just depends on how many of us,"

"We can protect everyone though!"

"No, we can't! As much as I hate to say it, one of us will die!"

"But--"

"They will Kagome! But we can prevent it from being all of us or even many of us!"

"Right... but I want none of us to die,"

"I wish that was possible Kagome... I really do..."

"I don't like it..."

"Neither do I... hmm, I think Sesshoumaru's here,"

Inuyasha and Kagome both stood very still and silent as Sesshoumaru appeared, holding Rin and little Haru.

* * *

*deep breath* Review, review, review, review, reivew, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, reivew, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, reivew, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, reivew, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review.... *gasps and coughs from lack of oxygen* you get the idea...


	6. Hiding

Before I get any reviews saying it's really short, I just wanted to say I already know! It's frustrating how I suddenly ran out of ideas but... well I did...

Since I just started rewatching Inuyasha again I might get a lot more ideas (it's a major might... I'll probably just get sucked into the show yet again and forget all about my story for months... I hope not...)

Well... since I finished the last episode a little while ago, watching the first couple of episodes caught me off guard (yet again!) he seems so mean in them!!! It always gets me off guard, no matter how prepared I am for it... and after a few more episodes it gets cuter between them (although ONE thing will NEVER change... and that's how HOT Sesshoumaru is... oh and Inuyasha)

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and please review! Pretty please!!!

* * *

**Hiding**

"Hello little brother," said Sesshoumaru as he and Rin landed on the ground, "I see you have finally realised the full situation,"

"Nice to see you too Sesshoumaru," said Inuyasha with a frown, "would you like to come down into our protected basement?"

"Protected?"

"Yes. My wife put a barrier around it,"

"Hmm..."

"What?"

"Let us go then,"

"Right... yeah..."

Inuyasha spun around and pulled Kagome into the house, closely followed by Sesshoumaru , still carrying Rin and Haru.

oOo

"It's rather dreary down here," said Rin as they stepped into the basement.

"It's Miroku and Sango's basement, what exactly did you expect?" asked Inuyasha with a snort.

"It could be a little less dreary,"

"True, but they aren't gonna redo it any time soon,"

"Speaking of the demon slayer and monk... where are they?" asked Sesshoumaru, looking around the empty basement.

"Coming, they had to round up all the kids,"

"All the children are going to be down here?"

"More or less,"

"Great..."

Inuyasha smirked at the heavy sarcasim coming out of Sesshoumaru's mouth, "it won't be that bad,"

All Inuyasha got in return was an angry glare.

"It is rather small Kagome," said Rin as she looked around, "and there's nothing here,"

"Yeah... but Miroku, Sango and some of the kids are gonna bring down some beds and couches.

"That'll make it look nicer,"

"Yep,"

Rin sighed as she walked back to Sesshoumaru.

"Can't wait till it looks all cheerful," she said as she stood beside Sesshomaru, "it'll look so nice and happy then,"

oOo

"It looks nicer!" said Rin as the last of the furniture was put in the basement, "so cheerful now!"

"Yeah... but still scary," said Sango with a sigh, "to think that this basted is after us is just... terrifying!"

"But we're safe here... aren't we?"

"It depends if my strength holds," said Kagome.

"What?"

"If he bashes on the barrier again and again... there's a high possibility that my strength will get completely depleted and the barrier will break,"

"That... doesn't sound nice..."

"Don't worry about it," said Inuyasha, "it'll be fine,"

"Mommy! Kenji took my doll and hid it upstairs!" yelled Akiko angrily, running up to Kagome.

"I did not!" yelled back Kenji, "she's lying!"

"I am not!"

"ARE TOO!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"ARE NOT!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Inuyasha angrily, "you can't fight down here!"

Akiko and Kenji looked at each other and ran back to where all the other children were.

"Damn kids," growled Inuyasha.

"Calm down Inuyasha," said Kagome with a slight smile, "they'll be fine,"

"You are kidding... please tell me you're kidding!"

"I wasn't! If they know how bad it'll be they'll be fine!"

"Oh come on Kagome! They're always fighting!"

"Yes... but once Kazuki starts attacking us... I think they'll be very quiet,"

"Oh... yeah... probably..."

"Not the best thing to say," said Sango shaking her head, "it's a rather horrible thought..."

"What is?" asked Kagome, spinning to face Sango.

"The fact that the only time they'll be quiet is when they're asleep or about to die,"

"We're not going to die!"

"There's a very high possibility,"

"Don't talk like that Sango... it's not very comforting!"

"It's reality,"

"I prefer to be optimistic,"

Inuyasha and Miroku sighed as Kagome and Sango continued into an argument about reality and optimism, it seemed to happen a lot.

"How long do you think this argument will go for?" asked Inuyasha with a sigh.

"I think... an hour," replied Miroku.

"No way, that's too long,"

"What do you think?"

"Half an hour,"

"That's too short,"

"The last argument went for ten minutes!"

"But the one before that went for two hours!"

"True... these arguments are as unpredictable as them,"

"I agree with that completely,"

oOo

The hours went by quickly and in a quick while Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and bolted to their feet simultaneously.

"Is he here?" asked Kagome rising beside Inuyasha.

"Yeah," replied Inuyasha with a nod, "he's here,"

Everyone suddenly went quiet and listened carefully, hoping to hear something to tell them what he was planning, but there was no sound.

"Maybe the shield protected our scent as well," guessed Sango, sighing with impatience.

"No... I'm not that good... he knows we're here," said Kagome, barely turning to look at Sango.

"But what's he doing?" asked Inuyasha.

"Trying to find a crack," replied Sesshoumaru calmly.

"A crack..." repeated Kagome.

"It's not perfect. There will be a weak spot and he is trying to find that weak spot,"

"Damn," breathed Inuyasha angrily.

"Not if I cover it," said Kagome, closing her eyes tightly.

oOo

"Where is it?" asked Kazuki to himself as he wandered along the roof of the house, "where are you crack? Where are you?"

Kazuki smirked to himself as he felt the shielding pulsate.

"Naughty Kagome, you're not supposed to reinforce the shield, that's cheating!"

Kazuki sighed as he settled himself in a tree above the house. "Oh well," he said as he stared at the house, "I guess I'll have to wait... you can't keep it working forever and the moment it starts to fail... I'll be there,"

* * *


	7. Time To Worry

I have had SO many interruptions while trying to write this it is NOT funny! I mean seriously, I had to vacuum the house, do the dishes, do the washing, babysit my MANY cousins over the last month while all my family members went to different (and weird) places, finish 3 assignments, do homework AND cook the last 7 meals while my parents were working! I was so exhuasted after all this BUT I managed to finish the next chapter!

We're on holidays in... 2 weeks (YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!) so when I go on holidays I should be able to finish the rest if the story... that's actually probably as likely to happen as me meating Orlando Bloom but a girl can dream!

Anyway... please review and tell me what ya think and don't expect any updates for 2 weeks (sad but true) now... I'm gonna go watch beauty and the beast AGAIN with my little cousin... (please kill me! I've watched it 10 times since yesterday!!!!!!!!)

**

* * *

**

**Time To Worry**

"Are you alright?" asked Inuyasha for the hundredth time, looking over at Kagome in concern.

"I'm fine," replied Kagome, "just let me concentrate,"

"But your energy's fading,"

"I know,"

"What'll happen when it completely fades?"

"We'll deal with it as it comes,"

"But--"

"I need to concentrate Inuyasha,"

"Right... yeah... sorry,"

Inuyasha shot Kagome another worried glance before walking over to Sesshoumaru and Rin.

oOo

"How is she?" asked Rin as she watched Kagome with concern, "she looks so tired!"

"She is," replied Inuyasha with a sigh, "but she's determined to keep the barrier strong,"

"Will she be alright?"

"I don't know,"

"What'll happen if she loses all her energy?"

"The barrier will fall,"

"How's it doing now?"

"It's weakening," said Sesshoumaru as he walked closer to Rin, "badly,"

"How badly?" asked Rin, her voice growing more panicked.

"At the rate she's loosing energy... within the next hour or two,"

"That bad!"

"Yes,"

Inuyasha sighed as he watched Kagome grow tenser. "How do we keep it up then?' he asked, not taking his eyes off Kagome.

"We can't," said Sesshoumaru, "we must fight,"

"But what about Haru?" asked Rin in fright, "and Akiko and Kenji! What about all the other children!?"

"You must escape with them while I fend off Kazuki,"

"ALL BY YOURSELF!"

"There is no other option,"

"NO! I won't allow it! NO!"

"Rin..."

"No Sesshoumaru! I don't want to lose you! I WON'T lose you!"

"I'll help," said Inuyasha, tearing his eyes away from Kagome.

"But--"

"We'll be fine Rin,"

"But--"

"It is smarter for some of us to fend of Kazuki while the rest escape," said Sesshoumaru with a sigh, "It is smarter for some to fight and the rest to escape, no matter what the cost may be,"

"Not if I lose you," grumbled Rin, sitting in the chair behind her and crossing her arms, "then it'll just suck!"

"Don't fear Rin. It'll all work out fine,"

"That's hard to believe,"

"It may be hard, but try,"

Rin frowned as she leant back in the chair. "I'll try to believe you but... well... it's just hard,"

"I know it is,"

Rin let out a little sob as Sesshoumaru's arms wrapped around her. "Don't leave," she whispered as tears poured out of her eyes like a river, "don't leave me,"

"It's alright Rin, it's alright," soothed Sesshoumaru, "it'll all be fine,"

oOo

Kagome sighed in frustration as she felt her barrier grow weaker by the minute. It wasn't good, not at all.

"Damn it," she growled as the barrier got even weaker, "this is not supposed to happen!"

"What's not supposed to happen?" asked Sango suddenly walking up to Kagome, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

"I don't believe that,"

"I need to concentrate Sango!"

"I know, but I won't leave until you answer my question,"

"Fine... what was it?"

"What's not supposed to happen?"

Kagome opened her eyes and sighed as she looked at Sango's worried face, "the barrier's collapsing," said Kagome, "I don't know how much longer I can hold it up!"

"Should we run?"

"Yes... but there's no way out of the basement!"

"How do you know that?"

"What are you talking about?"

Kagome glared at Sango's worried, yet smug face.

"Miroku and I put a secret exit out of here," said Sango with a slight smile, "just in case of emergencies,"

"That is... incredibly odd," replied Kagome, staring at Sango in disbelief.

"Considering all we went through with Naraku, I thought it was normal,"

"But Naraku's dead..."

"Yet many evil demons are still out there! It was just a precaution,"

"Thank goodness for that precaution!"

"Should I start to send people down there?"

"Who though?"

"Well... Miroku can go first then the kids and Rin then the rest of us,"

"Miroku won't like that!"

"Why not?"

"He'll be leaving you behind Sango; he will NOT like that,"

"Well... then Rin can go first,"

"Sesshoumaru won't like that and neither will Rin,"

"They'll have to deal with it and so will Miroku,"

"Go ahead Sango; I'm going to keep this barrier up as long as possible!"

"Alright... stay strong Kagome,"

"I will, don't worry,"

Sango frowned as Kagome closed her eyes again and the crease in her forehead grew stronger as her concentration did. Sango quickly turned around and walked over to Inuyasha to tell him her plan.

oOo

Kazuki smirked as he felt the barrier grow weaker.

"It's about time," he said, opening his eyes, "I was beginning to think she was different than all other pathetic humans... but I guess she isn't. Soon this barrier will fade and my father will be avenged! But, until then I guess I'll have to continue waiting,"

Kazuki sighed and closed his eyes again. "It's only a matter of time," he murmured, "be prepared Inuyasha, your end is coming,"

* * *

Ooh, he wants to avenge his father! Ooh, even I didn't see that coming! (it just fit in!). If you wanna guess who his father is, review and guess, I honestly don't know who his father is yet but I should soon... maybe one of ya guesses will give me an idea...


	8. Breaking Point

Okay... my estimates for updating this chapter before the holidays were WAY wrong! It's weird... as soon as I say I can't for a while, I updated in like 8 days and when I say the next update will be quick I get dragged to do stuff and the updating turns out to be a month late!

Anyway... now that that's outta my system... here's the next chapter! Hope you like it...

Please review! Pretty please with a cherry ontop!

* * *

**Breaking Point**

Inuyasha growled as he watched all the others enter the secret tunnel. All but Sesshoumaru, Sango, Kagome and himself were gone.

"Come on Kagome," said Sango as she shook Kagome, "we have to go!"

"I have to keep the barrier up!" replied Kagome for the hundredth time.

"Can't you do that while walking?"

"No, I can't move or all my concentration could go!"

"But you'll faint if you push yourself too far and then you're doomed!"

"Then so be it,"

"Kagome!"

"Go Sango! Just go!"

"NO! Not without you!"

"But I have to keep it up!"

"No you don't! Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are ready to fight Kazuki, you can let go of the barrier,"

"But that's why I'm keeping it up Sango,"

"What?"

"I don't want Inuyasha to die! So, I'm keeping it up as long as possible,"

"He won't die Kagome,"

"How do you know that? HOW!?"

"Just trust me Kagome, trust me!"

"I can't Sango. Not when Inuyasha's life is on the line!"

"Just go Kagome," suddenly said Inuyasha putting his hand on Kagome's shoulder, "you need to be with the kids. Sesshoumaru and I will join up with you later,"

"But I can't leave you Inuyasha!" exclaimed Kagome in horror.

"You have to,"

"Inuyasha!"

"No! Just go Kagome! NOW!"

"I won't! Not without you! I won't!"

"Kagome... just go!"

"Hurry up already," growled Sesshoumaru, "the barrier is going to collapse in a few minutes no matter what any of us do!"

Kagome inhaled sharply before getting dragged to her feet by Inuyasha and dragged to the tunnel.

"Keep the barrier up until you're a safe enough distance away then let it fall," he said, throwing her into the tunnel.

"But Inuyasha!" exclaimed Kagome in horror.

"Just do it Kagome!"

Kagome sighed in defeat and gave Inuyasha a quick kiss before being pushed further into the tunnel by Sango.

"I LOVE YOU INUYASHA!" screamed Kagome before she and Sango were out of sight.

"Are you ready little brother?" asked Sesshoumaru, staring at one spot in the roof.

"As ready as I'll ever be," replied Inuyasha, with a small sigh.

"Good, because this barrier is going to drop in a few seconds,"

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both braced themselves as a crash was heard above their heads and Kazuki dropped into the room.

"Now, now boys. Where are the others?" asked Kazuki with a slight smirk, "this isn't going to be any fun without them watching... oh well, I'll have the rest of my fun later,"

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both growled as Kazuki pounced at them. The fight was now starting...

oOo

"I have to go back Sango!" said Kagome with a sob as they continued crawling down the small tunnel, "I have too!"

"No you don't Kagome," snapped Sango, "you have to stay safe like Inuyasha wanted,"

"But he's hurt!"

"You don't know that Kagome! He could be winning for all we know!"

"My heart feels the same way it did when Inuyasha left eight years ago... it feels like it's ripping apart!" said Kagome, stopping where she was.

"That's only because there's a slight chance of him either getting killed or seriously injured!" replied Sango with a sigh.

"... I have to go back!"

"No Kagome! You are NOT going back!"

"But Sango!"

"You're acting like a child Kagome! Inuyasha can take care of himself, he defeated Naraku after all!"

"With our help!"

"And now he has Sesshoumaru to help him,"

"I don't like it... I have to go back!"

"NO! You are NOT going back Kagome!"

Kagome let out another sob as she continued crawling down the narrow tunnel. "I don't want to lose him Sango," said Kagome, her voice cracking from desperation.

"I know," said Sango softly, "but I'm sure he doesn't want to lose you and if you go back Kazuki can get you,"

"That's true,"

"Come on Kagome. If you go back he'll be preoccupied with trying to keep you safe and he won't be able to fight as well as he can,"

"I just want him to stay safe,"

"I know... and we can make that happen by keeping ourselves safe,"

"Alright Sango... I just hope he comes back alive,"

"He will,"

"Maybe..."

oOo

"Where's mama?" asked Mira suddenly, looking over at Miroku from where she was sitting with Jiro, Rin and Haru "where's mama?"

"I don't know Mira," replied Miroku, the worried crease deepening in his forehead, "Sango's not here yet either,"

"Mum's coming," said Kenji, dropping from the tree above, "I can smell her,"

"I can smell her better," said Akiko, appearing beside Kenji.

"No you can't,"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"I can!"

"Can't!"

"Can!"

"Can't!"

"Can!"

"Can't!"

"Enough!" yelled someone angrily from inside the tunnel nearby, "this isn't the time to be fighting!"

"Mama!" exclaimed Mira in excitement, toddling over to where Sango and Kagome had just appeared.

"Hey Mira," said Kagome, smiling as she picked up the two year old.

"Where's Daddy?" asked Akiko, looking at the tunnel.

"Not coming," replied Kagome, "he told us to get somewhere safe,"

"But what about Daddy?" asked Akiko, "is he coming later?"

"Yes, he's coming later,"

Kenji frowned as he looked at Kagome's serious and sad eyes. He may look like Inuyasha and had the same personality traits but he could tell when his mother was worried, upset or serious, and she was all three.

"We have to get away from here," said Sango, looking at Kagome with worry, "far away,"

"But where to?" asked Miroku giving Kimi to Rin and walking over to his wife, "nowhere is safe from this demon,"

"There has to be somewhere," replied Sango.

"Sesshoumaru's castle," said Rin, looking up at the others, "it's safe there,"

"But for how long?" asked Sango.

"Long enough for Kazuki to be defeated,"

"That'll have to do," said Kagome with a sigh, "but it's quite a way away,"

"We can get people's help," said Miroku, "I'm sure they'd be happy to help,"

"Yeah, until Kazuki comes and destroys them all," replied Sango, shaking her head.

"But Daddy will defeat him," said Mira with a smile, "he always defeats the mean people,"

"That's true," said Kagome, giving her daughter a kiss, and he'll defeat Kazuki as well,"

"Yeah!"

Kagome forced herself to smile as she looked around the group. The adults all looked worried but the children were smiling, all except Kenji. Kagome put Mira down and walked over to her son.

"What's wrong Kenji?" she asked as she looked at him.

"Dad's in danger isn't he," said Kenji.

"No he's not... he'll be fine!"

"But you don't believe that,"

"And how do you know I don't believe that?"

"I can sense it... and the others may be fooled but you don't look convinced,"

"You really are my child," sighed Kagome with a small smile.

"I'm right aren't I," said Kenji with a frown.

"Yes, you are... but don't tell the others... we need to keep their spirits up,"

"But what if he dies!?"

"Don't think about that! Just think of what it'll be like when he comes home with Kazuki vanquished,"

"But the odds aren't in his favour,"

"Just try to stay positive Kenji... it'll help,"

"Alright... I'll try,"

"Good boy,"

Kagome sighed again as Kenji ran away to Akiko and Ichiro.

"You should really take your own advice," said Sango with a sigh.

"It doesn't work for me," replied Kagome.

"But it can,"

"Not now Sango, we need to start walking,"

"Yeah, yeah,"

Kagome sighed again as she and Sango led the group down the narrow road with these words filling both of their minds: _'No matter what I have to keep them safe! All of them, they have to stay strong and alive and safe! They have to and they will! They will!'_

* * *

Ooh! What will happen now... I wonder... I actually do wonder what'll happen now... hmm...

* * *


	9. Travelling

It's short, I know! But the next part seemed more like a next chapter kinda thing so yeah...

Anyway, for some reason a miracle and a curse have both happened at the same time! I managed to complete... wait for it... THREE CHAPTERS!!!! But, my computer's screwing up and frankly I'm lucky I was able to get this chapter up!

Anyway, I hope you like it and PLEASE review!!!!

* * *

**Travelling**

Kagome sighed as she looked back at the smoke rising in the distance. Even from so far away and at night she could tell that it was from the village, her village.

"Are you alright Kags?" asked Sango, sitting beside Kagome.

"You haven't called me that in years," replied Kagome, a smile appearing on her face.

"It seemed like the right time to go back to old nicknames,"

"Alright San,"

Sango smiled as she saw Kagome's face light up a little bit before sighing as it dropped back into the same frown she'd been wearing for the last week.

"He'll be fine Kagome! We'll all be," she said, looking at the smoke in the distance, "I promise you that we'll all be fine,"

"Don't," replied Kagome, closing her eyes, "don't promise that because if you do the chances of everyone being safe drops even more,"

"Kagome..."

"Sorry Sango... it's just difficult not having Inuyasha here... I need him, he was the only thing keeping me together!"

"You seem well now,"

"It's a mask so the kids won't get worried,"

"But they are worried,"

"How so?"

"You haven't smiled since Inuyasha forced you to leave without him. Not once!"

"I'm sure I have,"

"Maybe a half-smile here and there but other than that... nothing! You're scaring them,"

"They know how serious this is,"

"No they don't and that's what scares them more than anything!"

"Look Sango... we can't tell them! That would scare them even more than ever!"

"True... but we should tell them something,"

"Not until we reach the Western Lands,"

"Alright... but when we get there, I'm telling them whether you like it or not!"

"That's fine with me,"

"Good,"

Sango sighed as she slowly stood up and moved back to where the others were sleeping.

"I miss him," sighed Kagome after a while of silence, "I miss you Inuyasha... come back to me!"

Kagome sighed again as the wind rushed around her, trying to pull her back to the others. But she wouldn't budge, until morning she would sit like a statue staring into the distance where she last saw Inuyasha.

oOo

Akiko growled as she and Kenji jumped ahead of the group to keep a lookout for demons. She hated the walking and flying and everything! It hurt and was very annoying!

"This sucks," she grumbled to Kenji, "why can't we go home?"

"Cause mum said we can't," replied Kenji frowning.

"But why not?"

"Cause Kazuki's there,"

"So what? Mummy and daddy have fought off loads of demons before! What's so different about Kazuki?"

"A lot,"

"But what!?"

Kenji sighed as he looked over at Akiko's angry face. He didn't want to frighten her.

"He's stronger," finally stated Kenji with a lot of effort.

"So? Mummy and daddy can beat him easy!" replied Akiko, a scowl setting on her face.

"No they can't,"

"Why not?"

"It's just... well... I can't tell you!"

"Why?"

"I promised mum I wouldn't!"

"I can handle it! What's wrong?"

"Look Akiko... if I tell you... you have to promise not to say anything about it to anyone!"

"I promise! Now what's wrong?"

"Well Kazuki is a whole stack stronger than anyone Mum and dad have ever faced! He's even stronger than Naraku!"

"WHAT!?"

"That's why mum and dad haven't fought; they don't think it's smart to give up their lives without a reason,"

"But what about daddy and Uncle Sesshy?"

"Do you know why mum's always staring off into the distance and her expression is all mean and stuff?"

"No, no one does,"

"I do... and so do the adults!"

"Why is it then?"

"Mum thinks dad's dead,"

"WHAT!?"

Akiko stopped in her tracks and looked over at Kenji in anger. "Daddy can't die! He can't!"

"I don't think he's dead either but... well, Kazuki's really, really strong and even dad's not that strong!"

"What about the tetsusaiga?"

"It won't work on Kazuki,"

"Why not?"

"I dunno, I'm not that smart,"

"But aren't you supposed to be the smart one?"

"Wait a sec... did you just compliment me!?"

Akiko frowned as her brother continued to gape at her slight compliment.

"Don't get used to it," she growled, "as soon as this is over you ain't getting no compliments from me!"

"Understandable," replied Kenji, "let's get back to the group, we've gone quite a ways away,"

"Aha,"

Akiko and Kenji turned around and started running back to Kagome and the others with Akiko leading the way.

* * *

Please review!!! *gets down on knees and begs* PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Shippo

My computer's finally normal again!!! I'm so happy!!!! Hopefully it'll stay alright for a while longer...

Anyway, I only got one review last chapter!!! I was so sad, well... thank you Team-Switserland05 for reviewing! For that I'll dedicate this chapter to you... and you get the awesome chapter revolving around none other than... SHIPPO!!! *cheering* although it is kinda short but that's alright, it is Shippo after all!!!!

Hopefully I'll get more reviews for this chapter so PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Shippo**

"Kagome!? Inuyasha!? Sango?" Shippo looked around the destroyed village in fear, "is anyone here!?"

Shippo had just returned from his training and had seen the town in ruins with fires around every corner.

"Is anyone here?" he called out again, starting to rummage through the rubble, "Kagome? Inuyasha? Miroku?"

Shippo frowned as he walked through the rubble, sniffing as he went.

"Are they even here?" he asked himself, "I don't think they are..."

Shippo frowned again as he jumped through the village trying to find someone that was alive.

oOo

It had been three days since Shippo arrived at the village and he still hadn't found anyone alive. There were so many dead bodies that he was getting ill just digging through the rubble and destruction.

"I wonder where they went," sighed Shippo, sitting down on a fallen tree a little way away from the village, "they're not there so where are they?"

Shippo sighed again as he jumped up and walked back to the rubble. "There has to be _someone_ alive! There has to be!"

"Shippo!? Is that ye?" suddenly came a voice from underneath the rubble, making Shippo jump in fright.

" Kaede?" he asked cautiously.

"It is me child,"

"Where are you?"

"Underneath the rubble, ye must find me,"

"But where under the rubble? Can you talk louder?"

"Nay, I cannot,"

"Alright... just hold on! I'll find you!"

Shippo took a deep breath before rummaging through the rubble yet again.

oOo

"Do you know where Kagome is? Or Inuyasha?" asked Shippo as he dug further down into the rubble.

"I'm afraid I do not. They left many days ago," came Kaede's struggled reply.

"Does that mean they'll be safe?"

"Nay, child, there are many possibilities to what may happen,"

"How many is many?"

"I do not know,"

"So there is a possibility they're safe?"

"Ye are correct, but it is unlikely that they have not made sacrifices,"

"So not all of them will be safe,"

"Yes child,"

"Do you know where they went?"

"Nay, child, I do not,"

"Alright... do you know where they'd go?"

"Nay, child,"

"No clues?"

"Nay, child,"

Shippo frowned again as he stopped digging. "Were they safe when they left?"

"Yes, but worried, although I was not sure why until a demon attacked the village,"

"A demon!"

"Yes child, there is a powerful demon on the loose,"

Shippo growled as he finally broke through the rubble and reached Kaede.

"Thank ye, child," said Kaede with a weak smile, "ye have saved me from certain death,"

Shippo pulled Kaede up to the surface and smiled at the wrinkled woman. "That's alright," he replied, "I had to see if someone was alive!"

"Had ye found no one else living?"

"No, there's no one else alive,"

"I see,"

Kaede frowned as she looked at all the bodies nearby and at the rubble.

"Ye has only found a small number of bodies," said Kaede, "has ye not gotten anyone else?"

"Not yet," replied Shippo, cringing at the sight of the bodies, "most are buried too far down for me,"

"I see,"

Shippo squealed in fright as Kaede suddenly doubled over in pain.

"I am afraid I am already leaving this life," stated Kaede, "it is too late for me child,"

"No! You can't leave me!" exclaimed Shippo in fright, "I don't know what to do!?"

"Has ye not had training?"

"Yeah, but I'm not that strong yet!"

"Ye are stronger than ye believes,"

"I am?"

"Yes, now ye must find Kagome and Inuyasha and join them in their fight,"

"Wait, you want me to fight!"

"That is right, ye can do so child,"

"No I can't! I'm not that brave yet!"

"Just believe child, ye shall be fine,"

Shippo whimpered as Kaede's eyes closed shut. Even after all he's training he wasn't extremely brave yet, in fact, he was still scared of many things. But, Shippo was loyal and more afraid for his friends so he stood up and jumped away to find Kagome, leaving Kaede's lifeless body far behind him.

* * *

Sorry to those people who really like Kaede, I just hate writing her speech, it's so annoying!!!

Please review to this chapter!!!! I really love reviews, really, really, really love reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Western Lands

Okay... well... I got three reviews for the last chapter which is better than one but still not many... maybe this chapter I'll get five! Hopefully more but hey, if I get five thats my entertainment for the week...

Anyway, please enjoy the next thrilling installement of Kazuki Returns and that was just weird...

Umm... please review and in case you're wondering I can have anoymous reviews... they're just as welcome as signed reviews although signed reviews are nicer... anyway... please ignore me and read then REVIEW!!!!!

****

* * *

**Western Lands**

"Are we there yet?" moaned Akiko as she and the others continued walking down the destroyed path.

"Just be patient Akiko," replied Kagome with a sigh, "we should be there soon... right Rin?"

"I think so," said Rin with a nod, "we should be there soon,"

"I'm tired," complained Akiko, "how long have we been walking for?"

"Two weeks," replied Kenji.

"Feels like longer,"

"Of course it does, you actually have to walk with other people for once,"

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"You normally run ahead of everyone but now you have to actually walk with other people,"

"So? I can handle it!"

"But you just said you're bored,"

"So what!? It doesn't mean I can't handle it!"

"Yes it does,"

"It doesn't!"

"It does,"

"DOESN'T!"

"DOES!"

"KENJI! AKIKO! SHUT IT NOW!" screamed Kagome angrily, glaring at her two children, "this is NOT the time to be arguing!"

Akiko and Kenji both shut their mouths and moved a little bit away from the angry woman. They knew that she hadn't slept well in ages so they didn't want to irritate her.

"Calm down Kagome," soothed Sango, putting her hand on Kagome's shoulder, "they just need to get their irritation out,"

"They can fight all they want when we get to the Western Lands," replied Kagome with an exasperated sigh.

"But we won't get there for ages Kagome!"

"Actually... it's just over that hill," interrupted Rin.

"Really?" asked Sango in surprise.

"Yep,"

"That was relatively quick," said Kagome, blinking in surprise.

"We didn't stop that often," replied Rin, "that's why we were so quick... although we were much slower than Sesshy and I,"

"How long does it take you guys?" asked Sango.

"A couple of days," said Rin, "but it's normally just me, him and little Haru,"

"I'm just glad we're finally there," said Kagome.

"It's good," agreed Sango.

"I just hope they can protect us there," said Rin as she walked forward.

"I hope so too," said Sango and Kagome in unison.

oOo

"It's so big!" exclaimed Akiko and Kenji as they looked at the castle nearby, "really big!"

"And we should be safe there," added Rin with a smile, "at least that's what Sesshy said,"

"When did he say that?" asked Kagome.

"When we were in the basement of Sango's house, he said to come here when the barrier fell,"

"He never had faith in my abilities did he?"

"Nope, not one little bit,"

"That's nice..."

"Let's go," interrupted Sango, "Miroku's getting frustrated with all the kids and it's starting to get dark,"

"We should go," agreed Rin, "the longer we stay here the more likely the chances of Kazuki getting us,"

"Yeah, let's go," said Kagome as she walked forward.

oOo

Shippo sighed as he ran through the trees, following Kagome's scent. He'd been running for days and he still hadn't caught up to the group.

"Where are you Kagome?" he asked himself as he stopped for a break, "where'd you go?"

Shippo sighed again as he started running again, "I hope I catch up to you guys soon Kagome! I wanna see you again,"

Shippo frowned as he jumped into the thick leaves of the next tree, "stay safe Kagome," he said, "please stay safe,"

oOo

Kagome sighed in relief as she and the others finally arrived at the castle. The sun was just setting and she was terrified of Kazuki arriving at any time.

"Don't be scared Kagome," said Rin with a smile, "we're safe here,"

"But for how long?" mumbled Kagome softly.

Kagome's worried face broke out into a smile as she watched the older children scream in delight and rush into the castle.

"Are you kay mama?" suddenly asked Mira as she watched Kagome, "you look sad but happy!"

"I am Mira," replied Kagome picking up her daughter, "but I'm more happy now we're here,"

"We safe here?"

"I trust your Aunt Rin,"

"That's good! That meanie was mean!"

"Yes he certainly was,"

Kagome smiled again as she walked into the castle. Mira always cheered her up, no matter how upset she was.

oOo

"Just give up!" growled Kazuki as he watched both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stand to their feet again, "we've been fighting for an extremely long time and frankly you're not on the winning side,"

"We haven't lost though," replied Inuyasha through his teeth, "and I'm sure that Sesshoumaru and I are going to win,"

"You're a fool," replied Kazuki, "you're both fools,"

"We are not fools," said Sesshoumaru, "you are the fool for believing that we would give up so easily,"

"So you think I'm a fool!" shrieked Kazuki with laughter ringing through his voice, "you can believe that all you want, it won't change a thing! I will still win!"

"No you won't," said Inuyasha, his eyes glinting in anger, "you won't win, I promise you that!"

"Never promise something that won't come true,"

"But it will come true,"

Kazuki shook his head in amusement as the demon brothers growled at Kazuki.

"YOU WILL LOSE!" yelled Kazuki as he attacked them.

oOo

Akiko frowned as she paced around the large entry room her whole family was in. No one had gone anywhere else in the castle except for Rin and Haru.

"Stop pacing Akiko," finally said Kagome, breaking the tension building in the room.

"I don't like doing nothing," replied Akiko with a sigh as she continued pacing, "it's boring and annoying and uneventful and I don't like it!"

"You are so much like your father," said Sango with a smirk, "unbelievably like him,"

"Although I prefer the calmer Inuyasha to the one that always wanted action," said Kagome as she collapsed onto a chair, "much more peaceful that way,"

"Dad always wanted action," said Kenji in amazement, "did he really?"

"Yep," said Miroku, trying to calm the crying Kimi down, "he always ran right into danger,"

"Really!?" exclaimed Akiko, finally standing still, "he doesn't like fighting much now though,"

"Because your father doesn't need to fight now," said Kagome.

"But why'd he fight in the first place?" asked Kenji, sitting beside his mother.

"At first he just wanted action, then he wanted to protect a woman named Kikyo, then he wanted to fight again and then... he wanted to protect me,"

"That sounds sweet," said Akio suddenly, "real sweet,"

"It was," said Kagome with a dreamy smile, "although the fact he wanted to fight for the sake of fighting was rather annoying at first,"

"Who'd want to fight for the sake of fighting?" said Ichiro with a sigh, "sounds dumb to me,"

"It kinda is," agreed Kagome, "but he eventually had a reason for fighting,"

The fifteen year old boy sighed as he shook his hair back, "still don't like the fact of fighting for no real reason, even if it was for a little while,"

Sango smiled at her son as he frowned in disagreement, "but don't you fight for the sake of fighting Ichiro?" she asked with a smirk.

"I don't fight for the sake of it! Kenji forces me to fight!"

"I do not!" protested Kenji, "I never do!"

"Yes you do," interrupted Akiko, "all the time!"

"I don't!" insisted Kenji.

"You do,"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't fight kids," said Kagome with a sigh, "now's not the time,"

"Sorry mum," said Akiko and Kenji at the same time.

Ichiro smirked as the twins glared at each other and spun around to face opposite directions.

"This is gonna be a long day," sighed Sango as she watched the twins, "a really long day,"

* * *

Okay... I realise that it's a VERY long time for Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to be fighting and well... they're strong and wouldn't give up... I don't know how else to explain it...


	12. Kazuki Arrives In The Western Lands

I have officially had my entertainment for today! I got 5 reviews for the last chapter so I am extremly amused... if the next amount is 7 I will be falling off my chair in laughter!!! (although I would much prefer more!)

Well... it took a while to update but I was finally able to write and update... hehe, that ryhmed...

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I won't be updating until I get at least 7 reviews!!! Hopefully I'll get more but hey, I can't control the amount of reviews I get! I wish I could but I can't... unless... no, I can't...

Anyway... ignore me, read and REVIEW!!!!!

****

* * *

**Kazuki Arrives in the Western Lands**

Kagome sighed as she looked out of the window. The sky seemed darker than usual, and rather red.

"It'll be fine Kagome," said Sango, resting her hand on Kagome's shoulder, "everything will be fine,"

"It doesn't feel fine Sango," replied Kagome, "it feels... like death is covering the world,"

"Well it's not,"

"Not yet,"

"Think positive Kagome! You used to,"

"That was before all this happened and Inuyasha was still..." Kagome's voice trailed off as the tears started falling down her cheeks.

"He's still alive Kagome," said Sango, hugging Kagome, "he's still alive"

"I don't think so Sango, what I'm feeling now is different from eight years ago when he vanished, this time I feel... well... there's no way to describe it..."

"Don't worry about it Kagome, he'll be fine! He always is!"

"Maybe... something just doesn't feel right..."

Sango frowned at Kagome's worried face and broke away from the upset woman, "it'll all be fine Kagome, I promise!" exclaimed Sango, trying to cheer Kagome up.

"That's an empty promise," replied Kagome, staring out the window again, "completely empty..."

Sango sighed in defeat and walked back to Miroku, worry etched on her face.

oOo

Kazuki smirked as he looked down at the castle. It had taken him ages to get there, but he finally arrived.

"Those pathetic fools have no idea I'm even here," he growled, "and they shan't know what hit them when I get there,"

Kazuki laughed into the night sky and jumped towards the castle, staying hidden in the shadows.

"I'll strike at tomorrow," he said as he got closer, "today would mean killing all of them in one day, a half-breed, two demons and few villages are enough for today,"

Kazuki laughed again as he disappeared into the shadows.

oOo

"I... have... to... get... there..." puffed Shippo as he collapsed onto the ground, "so... close... have... to... find... Kagome... have... to... find... Kagome..."

Shippo winced as he clutched his side, which was dripping blood. Kazuki had found him and struck him down so he wouldn't reach Kagome and the others.

"I... have... to... warn... Kagome!" said Shippo again, "have... too..."

Shippo slowly got up and uneasily stumbled through the forest, leaving a small trail of blood following him.

"I... have... to... warn... Kagome!" he repeated before collapsing again, this time he didn't get up.

oOo

Sango frowned as she watched the storm brew. She could see the lightning getting closer and closer, the rain was already falling.

"What's wrong my love?" asked Miroku, throwing his arms around her, "you seem worried,"

"The storm doesn't look like an ordinary storm," replied Sango, leaning onto he husband, "it seems... demonic,"

"Why do you say that?"

"Look outside Miroku! Does it look like a normal storm to you?"

"No, I guess not,"

"Exactly! There's something not right about it,"

"It's a storm of death," said Akiko, walking up to Sango, "that's why it's red and black; it's a storm of death!"

"What's a storm of death?" asked Sango in confusion, "what are you talking about Akiko?"

"Daddy told me about them, they're red and black and they always bring death,"

"Did he tell you anything else?"

"Aha, he said they are mean storms that wipe out everything in their path, that's why people die! He also said that most of the time, it means that a really, really bad demon is about to attack somewhere! And if the storm hits where you are, you're the target!"

"And it's coming right for us,"

"Do you believe that Sango dear?" asked Miroku.

"Yes I do," replied Sango, "I've heard stories about black and red storms that caused death,"

"But they were just stories!"

"That's what I thought, but Inuyasha believes that they're real and by looking at that storm, I'd say I think they're real too,"

"Does that mean we're gonna die?" asked Kenji, appearing beside Akiko.

"No!" exclaimed Kagome, making everyone snap their heads in her direction, "I won't let anyone in this room die! I won't allow it!"

"But Mum, Dad said those storms can't be stopped," said Kenji.

"Of course not, it may look different but it's still a force of nature,"

"Then how are we gonna live?" asked Akiko in confusion.

"It's the demons inside the storm that give it such a threatening look and it's the demons that kill people, not the storm,"

"Is there actually mean demons inside the storm?"

"Yes honey, ordinary storms can't do as much damage and even if it was a super storm, it wouldn't be able to do the things that the storm of death does,"

"That makes sense," agreed Sango, "that's also why people are told to stay inside and hidden when the storm comes,"

"Must be,"

"I still don't understand," said Miroku, a blank look plastered on his face, "what does any of this mean?"

"It means that Kazuki's coming," said Kagome.

"He is," agreed Sango, "and fast,"

"But what about Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru?" asked Miroku.

"Kazuki's done with them," replied Sango, watching Kagome's face in concern, "that's why he's coming for us,"

"Oh... well at least they were able to hold him off for a long time,"

"But they didn't succeed," said Rin suddenly, clutching Haru closely to her, "they're gone now,"

"They're gone," agreed Kagome, "but not permanently! We can bring them back!"

"But they're dead Kagome, what can we do?"

"Destroy Kazuki ourselves,"

"If Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha couldn't why would we be able to?" asked Sango.

"We have each other... we can fight him off!" replied Kagome firmly, "we may not be able to destroy him but we can stop him for a while,"

"What then?"

"I dunno... but it's better to fight than do nothing,"

"That's true,"

"What's happening mummy?" asked Akiko, "what's going on?"

"We're going to fight Akiko," replied Kagome, "but you're staying here,"

"Why? I wanna fight too!"

"No, I won't lose another member of my family!"

"I won't die! Please mummy, can I please help?"

"Me too!" said Kenji, pushing into Akiko.

"I don't want you getting hurt or dying," replied Kagome.

"We'll fight whether you say yes or no!" said Akiko and Kenji at the same time.

Kagome sighed in defeat and collapsed into the chair, "you two better get ready as well then," she said reluctantly.

"YAY!" exclaimed Akiko and Kenji, "we get to help!"

Sango and Kagome simultaneously frowned and groaned as they looked out of the window at the approaching cloud.

"This isn't gonna pretty," they both said.


	13. Kazuki Prepares

As soon as I finished this chapter I checked the reviews for the last chapter and started laughing my head off, I had 7 reviews!!!!! This is really funny yet really odd... if the amount of reviews for this chapter is 9 I will seriously freak out (I want more than 9 though!!!)

Anyway, as promised here is chapter 13

* * *

**Kazuki Prepares**

Kagome frowned as she looked out at the dark, deadly sky. Even from so far away, she could hear the screams of villages getting attacked.

"Why's they screaming?" asked Mira, clinging to Kagome's leg.

"The bad demons are there," replied Kagome solemnly.

"The bad demons? Are they gonna make us scream too?"

"No honey, they won't,"

"But they making them people scream!"

"I won't let them make us scream,"

"How?"

"You don't need to know that Mira, just remember that I'll protect you and your siblings with my life!"

"But what if you go like dada?" asked Mira, tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

"I won't," replied Kagome, picking Mira up.

"Why?"

"I just won't,"

"But mama,"

"Trust me Mira, I won't die,"

"Promise?"

"I promise,"

Mira frowned as she watched Kagome's eyes start to water before she felt her feet on the ground again. "Are you kay mama?" she asked, watching Kagome.

"I'm fine Mira, just worried," replied Kagome, looking out at the black sky again.

"It'll be good mama, all good,"

"Yeah, it will be,"

Mira smiled as she skipped off to join her siblings. She knew her mother was upset but she also knew that the bad demons were coming soon, and they all had to be brave.

oOo

"How far away are they Kagome?" asked Sango as she stood next to her best friend.

"Close," replied Kagome, not taking her eyes off the sky, "they're almost on top of us,"

"This isn't good,"

"No it isn't,"

"Have you got any ideas for what we're going to do?"

"Hide the children and fight,"

Sango frowned and slowly nodded, "that's all we can do isn't it," she said with a sigh.

"It is," said Kagome, her eyes still fixed on the approaching darkness, "and hope for the best,"

"Where will we hide the children?"

"I don't know, somewhere safe,"

"But where is safe? These demons are attacking everything, finding every hiding person, how do we keep them hidden?"

"Mira,"

"What about her?" asked Sango in confusion.

"I've been teaching her about her miko powers,"

"She has them too!"

"Yes, and she's quite talented, she'll be able to disguise everyone's energy from the demons,"

"But isn't she only three? How can she muster up enough power to disguise everyone?"

"She can,"

"I hope you're right, I'd hate for them all to die,"

"So would I,"

oOo

Kazuki smirked as he watched a small demon stumble his way towards the castle, he was obviously in a lot of pain.

"Pathetic," growled Kazuki, "I thought he was already dead, guess I got that wrong... oh well, he'll be dead soon enough,"

Kazuki let out a small laugh as the small demon continued to stumble his way towards the castle.

"Such a determined fella, pity he's with them, I'd enjoy having such a determined demon fighting alongside me,"

Kazuki grimaced as a wound in his side suddenly made itself known, dripping blood down the tree he was resting in. "Damn it," he growled as he clutched his side, "those pathetic brothers did more damage to me than I thought," Kazuki growled as he watched the blood drip down the tree. "I can't wait to get my hands on those pathetic people... but I have to be patient for just a little while longer... just a little while,"

oOo

"Ka-go-me," gasped Shippo as he burst through the castle doors, startling everyone in the room.

"Shippo!" exclaimed Kagome, running towards the exhausted demon, "what happened? Are you alright?"

"He's... co-ming, run Ka-gome, run..."

Then, Shippo collapsed.

"No, Shippo, come on Shippo wake up!" said Kagome, picking the demon up, "come on Shippo, wake up!"

"Is he alright?" asked Akiko, watching Kagome and Shippo.

"No, he's bleeding," replied Kagome, moving her hand from a wound on Shippo's side, "he's hurt, really badly!"

"We have to help him," said Sango, kneeling down beside Kagome, "let's wrap him in a towel and put him on the chair,"

"Maybe I can heal his wound,"

"It looks pretty serious, can you do it?"

"I should be able to, I've been practicing,"

"Let's put him on a chair first,"

"Sounds like a good idea to me,"

'_Please be alright Shippo,'_ said Kagome in her head, _'please be alright!'_

* * *


	14. Preparation

I got SERIOUSLY sucked into Inuyasha: The Final Act (Hooray!!! They finally restarted it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) even though there are only a few episodes, I've been going psycho ever since they announced they were continuing it and I haven't been able to write much... I finally decided to write more so... yeah...

Sorry it's so short but this is more of a filler chapter before the big fight! I should be able to get the next chapter up soon... I know I said that last time but... uh... well frankly I don't actually know when the next chapter's going to be up... I'll try and update BEFORE Christmas... hopefully I will... hopefully...

* * *

**Preparation**

"It's time," breathed Kazuki, a satisfied smile on his face, "you shall all die and my father will finally be avenged," Kazuki closely watched the figures inside the castle and, with his smile still intact, jumped in front of the approaching cloud of demons, "it will finally happen!"

The demons picked up their pace when they sensed Kazuki's anger and satisfaction, it was time to attack.

oOo

"They here mama," said Mira, looking at the black cloud that was now on top of them.

"You have to hide now Mira," said Kagome, picking her daughter up, "keep yourself and the others hidden,"

"I will mama, as long as you make bad demons go way!" replied Mira, nodding her head violently.

"Of course Mira," replied Kagome, placing Mira back onto the ground. Kagome sighed as she watched Sango and Miroku help Rin, Haru, Jiro and Kimi into a small hiding place and quickly rubbed away a tear that had worked its way out of her eye as Mira went in.

"What about Ichiro?" asked Mira, looking at the tall boy, "he coming too?"

"No," replied Ichiro, "I'm not hiding,"

"But Ichiro--" started Sango, only to get interrupted by her oldest child.

"No mum," he said, "I don't want to hide while everyone else is fighting! I'm going to help!"

"Ichiro—"

"Let him," said Miroku, "we can use his help,"

"But Miroku! He's fourteen! How can he help?" protested Sango.

"Akiko and Kenji are helping, and they're eight years younger,"

"But they're also part demon!"

"I can help mum," said Ichiro, "please let me!"

"I can't... I can't let my children fight..." said Sango in desperation.

"Let him Sango dearest," said Miroku, "he's out son... he'll be fine!"

"But—"

"It'll be fine,"

"Fine," said Sango in defeat, "he can fight... but if he gets killed our hurt you're dead Miroku!"

"I know," replied Miroku, "but we can use Ichiro,"

Sango glared at Miroku before looking at Ichiro in concern. She was deathly afraid of something happening to him, but she knew that he would fight anyway.

"Keep them safe Mira," said Kagome as a piece of furniture was moved in front of the hiding place, "I trust you,"

"It'll be fine Mama," replied Mira confidently, "You and dada will make the bad demons go!"

"Yeah," said Kagome, not willing to tell her young daughter about Inuyasha's fate, "we will make them go,"

"Good," said Mira, now hidden with the others, "good luck Mama,"

Kagome turned away from the hiding place and walked to the window. She felt her heart race as she saw demons appear from the darkness, "it's time," she said, "they're here,"

"Don't worry Kagome," said Sango, putting her hand on Kagome's shoulder, "we'll defeat them,"

"Maybe," was Kagome's worried reply.

"Let's fight," said Akiko and Kenji at the same time, both with a rather excited look etched on their faces, "and let's beat the crap outta them!"

"We may be about to fight, but that's no reason to use bad language," said Kagome.

"Sorry mum," replied Akiko and Kenji.

Sango slowly opened the door and looked at everyone else. With a big sigh, she and all the others stepped outside to face Kazuki.


	15. The Fight

Next thrilling chapter! Sadly enough, this story's nearly finished :( But, at least it will be finished and not still continuing... anyway, I'm getting all mopey about finishing a story that I technically haven't finished yet so I'm gonna stop talking now...

Please review :)

* * *

**The Fight**

"Where are they?" asked Ichiro as he glanced around the surroundings.

"Hiding," replied Miroku, "they want to surprise us,"

"But they're demons... they don't hide,"

"These one's are smart," replied Kagome, "be prepared, they could strike at any moment,"

oOo

"We have to help them," said a voice in the darkness.

"I know, but we must be careful and not rush in like lunatics," replied a colder voice, "I don't want to repeat what happened last time,"

"I can't let him hurt Kagome!"

"He won't... he's going to die before that happens,"

There was a rustle in the trees then all was silent again.

oOo

"It's been ages," complained Akiko, "why aren't they showing yet?"

"Cause they're cowards," replied Kenji loudly, "they know we'll easily defeat them so they're not coming,"

"Don't insult them Kenji," whispered Kagome, "you don't want them to get too angry,"

"But it's true,"

"That doesn't mean you can say it loud enough that the next town can hear you,"

"Why not?"

"Because the demons will go for you first if they get mad at you,"

"Good, I wanna fight them,"

Kagome rolled her eyes in exasperation and held her bow tighter, "you are way too much like your father," she said.

oOo

"Why can't we kill them?" complained a demon, his red eyes watching Kagome tighten her grip on the bow, "the boy brat is insulting us!"

"Not yet," replied Kazuki calmly, "wait for them to lower their guard,"

"They won't," said another demon, "these ones never will,"

"True, but they will get tired," hissed Kazuki, an evil grin crossing his face, "and then we will attack,"

"I'm tired of waiting!" hissed yet another demon, "I say we fight now!"

This suggestion got a soft but big roar of agreement from many of the other demons.

"Let's fight!" exclaimed a girl demon sitting next to the other.

With that, the demons poured out of hiding and headed towards the group of determined fighters.

"Fools," he said in anger, "but at least they will tire them out so that I can finish them off for my father,"

oOo

"Hey mum," called Kenji over the sound of roars and slicing of flesh, "I kinda regret saying I wanna fight now,"

"I knew you would," replied Kagome, letting loose another one of her arrows, which went straight through three demons and imbedded in a third, "fighting demons isn't exactly the best thing to ever do,"

"Not at all!" agreed Akiko, before shouting out in pain when she got clawed by a huge, horned, black demon.

"HEY!" yelled Kagome angrily, shooting an arrow at the demon, "stay the hell away from my children!"

"Wow Mum," exclaimed Kenji, "I've never seen you this mad before!"

"That was when you and your sisters weren't in danger! Now get Akiko away from here, she can't fight while she's unconscious,"

"Right,"

Kagome sighed as she watched Kenji lift Akiko up and carry her into the castle. "This is going to be one long fight," she said, shooting another arrow, "a very, very long fight."

oOo

"We're almost there," whispered someone as a rustle in the trees grew louder.

"Good, we have to finish him," said someone else, a little behind the first person.

"I'll finish him,"

"Don't be a hero, this is not the time. We must kill him before he kills us or any of the others,"

"Alright,"

oOo

"This isn't good," stated Miroku as he hauled Ichiro to his feet, "there's too many,"

"We have to keep fighting," said Ichiro, each word sounding strained, "they can't succeed,"

"And you have to rest," said Sango, putting a hand on his shoulder, "you've been injured Ichiro,"

"I can still fight,"

"Ichiro..."

"No mum... I'm fighting until I can't stand,"

"That's what I'm afraid of," whispered Sango, so softly that Ichiro couldn't hear.

"Akiko's back Mum," said Kenji walking to the group with Akiko beside him.

"Be careful Akiko," said Kagome, "you too Kenji,"

"Course," they both said.

"Get ready, they're lunging again," yelled Kagome, shooting yet another arrow.

oOo

"I smell blood,"

"So do I,"

"It's Akiko's!"

"Calm down, we're nearly there,"

"What if she's dead?"

"She's not; now concentrate on getting there fast,"

oOo

"Mummy! They're everywhere!" exclaimed Akiko, fending off several demons, "and they keep coming!"

"There can't be much more," was Kagome's reply, "we can defeat them Akiko,"

"Okay... if you say so,"

"I do, now concentrate on KENJI!"

"Concentrate on Kenji?"

Akiko spun around to face her mother just in time to see her thrust her hand up and a shield sprung in front of Kenji, stopping a demon from slicing him in half.

"Be careful Kenji," yelled Kagome, worry making her words sound angry, "don't turn your back to them!"

"It's hard to keep your back away from them when they're in a circle around us!" retorted Kenji.

"Try not to,"

"Fine, now can I kill this demon?"

The shield dropped and Kenji jumped out of the way of the demon, slicing its head off as he did.

"Don't be like your brother," said Kagome to Akiko.

"I'm smarter than that," she replied, attacking another demon, "I'll never be like him!"

"I sure hope not,"


	16. Kazuki Appears

Hmm... I seriously didn't think this was going to be the last chapter! I was writing like I normally do (just writing and not really knowing what I'm writing) and when I went over what I had written and edited it, I realised that I had finished it! I couldn't believe it!

Anyway, sadly enough the story has finished. Now, onto new stories *skips off*

... *runs back* I forgot, please review! I like the good and the bad and the constructive crit!!! Hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did! *skips away again*

**

* * *

****Kazuki Appears**

Kagome frowned as she watched the crowd of demons slowly diminish. There was only a handful left but they were going out with a huge fight.

"Be prepared," said Kagome to Sango, "Kazuki will most likely show up once the demons are gone,"

"I thought he might," replied Sango, throwing her Hiraikotsu.

"Tell Miroku and Ichiro," said Kagome, studying the demons carefully.

"Ichiro got attacked again," replied Sango softly, "he's in the castle,"

"Sorry, I didn't know,"

"It's fine... he's alive for now,"

"MUMMY!" yelled Akiko suddenly.

Kagome spun around and shot an arrow at a demon which was attacking an unconscious Kenji. "What happened?" she asked running towards the twins.

"The demon came outta nowhere! He saved me Mummy," replied Akiko, tears starting to fall down her cheeks, "he's not dead is he?"

"No, just unconscious,"

"Good..."

"Take him into the castle Akiko, put him near Ichiro,"

"Kay,"

Kagome sighed as she watched Akiko lift Kenji up and go into the castle. "This isn't good," she said before looking to the sky, "we could've really used you Inuyasha,"

"Unfortunately he's been defeated," came a snarling voice, making Miroku, Sango and Kagome ferociously glare at the new arrival.

"Kazuki," growled Kagome.

"Hello all, what a pleasure to see the hatred on your faces before I kill you and everything you hold dear,"

"You won't," said Sango, "we'll defeat you,"

"Like Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru?"

"What did you do to them!?" demanded Kagome, a snarl appearing on her face and an angry glint shining in her eyes.

"I killed them, what did you think I did?" replied Kazuki.

"How dare you!"

"Oh, I dare, and now you and the rest of your pathetic family will die,"

"No," said Kagome, her face showing nothing but anger, "you won't kill anyone else ever again!"

"And who will stop me little woman?" growled back Kazuki, "I don't think you can,"

"No, but we can!" yelled someone from behind Kazuki, "You are not touching my family!"

"Inuyasha!" exclaimed Kagome, "you're alive!"

"And it's time to destroy Kazuki once and for all," said Inuyasha, a smirk appearing on his face.

"He shall regret all he has done," said Sesshoumaru.

"You shall regret surviving," replied Kazuki, all amusement leaving his face.

"You will regret living!" yelled Kagome as she let an arrow go.

"I would have to agree with my wife," said Inuyasha, drawing Tetsusaiga, "you'll regret living!"

"We'll see," said Kazuki as he rose farther into the sky.

"Stop!" yelled Kagome, pulling an arrow back and aiming at Kazuki, "you're not going anywhere!" with that, she let go of the arrow. It flew through the air and headed straight for Kazuki's chest. But, he didn't move or flinch as it came closer.

"That won't work on my shield," he said with a smirk as the arrow came closer and closer.

"Red Tetsusaiga!" suddenly yelled Inuyasha, making Kazuki's head jerk around to see Inuyasha slam Tetsusaiga down on his barrier, destroying it.

"Damn it," growled Kazuki, "I will ki—" Kazuki was cut off in mid-sentence as Kagome's arrow hit its mark.

"It... won't... kill... me," gasped out Kazuki, half mockingly.

"No, but this will, Kaze no kizu!" yelled Inuyasha, swinging his sword, allowing the yellow flames to, in a sense, fly towards Kazuki.

Kazuki stared in horror at what was happening, he didn't have time to move. It hit its mark and Kazuki fell like a rock.

"Is he dead Mum?" asked Akiko, who had reappeared.

"Hopefully," replied Kagome, walking towards the still body. She stared at the body and felt herself do something she hadn't done in ages, smile, "I think he's dead,"

"It's about time," replied Inuyasha, running to Kagome, "are you alright?" he asked as soon as he reached her, noticing the blood on her clothes.

"Mostly," replied Kagome, her smile growing larger as she looked up at Inuyasha, "but right now I'm the happiest I've been in ages... I really thought you were... I thought you had left me,"

"I couldn't do that," said Inuyasha, stoking Kagome's hair, "Never,"

Kagome's smile stayed intact as she threw her hands around Inuyasha's neck, "I love you Inuyasha," she said as she leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you Kagome," replied Inuyasha, before they kissed.

"Mum! Dad!" complained Akiko, turning away from them, "do you have to do that!?"

"Where is Rin?" asked Sesshoumaru suddenly as he walked towards his castle.

"Hiding with the others," replied Kagome as she broke away from Inuyasha.

"Where's Kenji and Mira?" asked Inuyasha as he looked around.

"Mira's hiding and Kenji... he's injured,"

"How injured?"

"I don't know, Akiko was the one who took him inside and saw what happened,"

"And she's injured too,"

"Yeah,"

Inuyasha and Kagome noticed that everyone had gone into the castle, and smiling they ran up there too. It was a rather joyful sight. Everyone that was hiding had come out.

"Mama! Dada!" exclaimed Mira, running up to her parents, "all good?"

"Yes, all good," replied Kagome, picking her daughter up and walking with Inuyasha over to the twins.

"He's alive mum," said Akiko, not looking away from her twin, "but he doesn't look good,"

"No he doesn't, and neither do you for that matter,"

"But we're better than Ichiro,"

In their excitement of seeing each other and they're children alive, they were completely oblivious to Miroku and Sango kneeling beside the couch, where Ichiro was lying. He was completely limp, and was covered in blood which Miroku was cleaning off.

"Sango..." cautiously said Kagome, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder, "are you alright?"

"I knew I shouldn't have let him fight," replied Sango, started to sob; "now he's badly hurt,"

"He'll be fine Sango," said Miroku, "a little sore but he will be fine,"

"A little sore! HE NEARLY DIED MIROKU!"

"But he didn't,"

"BUT HE NEARLY DID!"

"I'm... fine..." came the slow voice of Ichiro, making Sango's temper flare down.

"How are you?" she asked softly, stroking him forehead.

"Hurting... but alive,"

"Oh my sweet little boy!" cried out Sango, pulling Ichiro into a hug, "don't you ever fight again, ever!"

"Mum..."complained Ichiro in embarrassment.

"I'm never going to let you go,"

"Mum!"

Kagome walked back a little, right to Inuyasha who was a few steps behind her. She looked up at his smiling face and starting smiling herself. Everyone was safe, Kazuki was finally gone.

oOo

Several days had passed since Kazuki was killed. The village was getting rebuilt and everyone was in high spirits again. For the first time in a long time, Akiko and Kenji hadn't argued. Both frightened by the others injuries they stopped fighting completely, for now.

Rin hadn't let go of either Haru or Sesshoumaru since Kazuki was defeated. She and the others were all at the village helping with the rebuilding, not that she or Sesshoumaru could do much.

Ichiro was slowly healing from his wounds. He knew it would take a while; after all he wasn't part demon like Akiko and Kenji.

Sango refused to let Ichiro out of her sight. She wouldn't even let her other children leave her sight. If they were with Miroku, it was a slight exception, but she wouldn't let them all go with him at any one time.

Miroku was shocked by the near death of his son, but he understood that Ichiro would have fought no matter what anyone said but, like Sango, he barely let Ichiro out of his sight.

For the first time in a long time, everything was peaceful and joyful.

* * *

It's an incredibly corny ending, I know but frankly I didn't know how to end it and that worked...


	17. Epilogue

Christmas spekel!!! I wanted to write a Christmas special and although it was rushed I think it's awesome! But that's just me...

Anyway... please enjoy the exciting Christmas Spekel!!!!

And please review :D

* * *

**Christmas**

Inuyasha sighed as he watched Kagome run around their rebuilt house. Only a few months had passed since they'd defeated Kazuki but the village had been rebuilt along with everything else Kazuki destroyed, other than lives.

Kagome was running around the house to decorate it, it was Christmas in a week and she was incredibly excited.

Inuyasha still didn't understand the concept of 'Christmas' he'd never heard of it before until Kagome mentioned in during her first year in this time. Ever since she and Sango got married and had their children they would decorate their houses together in crazy colours and get presents for their children, and husbands. Inuyasha and Miroku both had to find something for their wives, but that was rather hard, for both of them. Inuyasha smirked as he saw Kagome run by holding something that was very green.

"What's that Kagome?" he asked, keeping up his normal routine of asking about things.

"I'm not sure... but Sango said it smells nice and looks like a Christmas thing," replied Kagome, smiling at Inuyasha, "by the way... where have Akiko, Kenji and Mira disappeared too?"

"Mira's asleep and Akiko is teaching Kenji how to be faster,"

"Well that would be... interesting,"

A loud crash was suddenly heard throughout the home making Kagome jump in fright and Inuyasha draw his Tetsusaiga.

"You idiot Kenji!" came Akiko's voice, "you stay AWAY from the trees!"

"It's hard Akiko," replied Kenji angrily, "I can't dodge the trees when I can't SEE THEM!"

"It's not that hard!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"Look Kenji, if you listen you can hear where the trees are!"

"How the hell can you hear trees!?"

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"I CAN TELL YOU WHAT TO DO WHEN YOU'RE BEING STUPID! YOU KNOCKED A FRIGGIN TREE INTO OUR HOUSE!"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other before walking towards the noise. Inuyasha putting away his Tetsusaiga as they did.

"What happened?" asked Kagome as she reached Akiko and Kenji.

"Kenji knocked over a tree," replied Akiko calmly, "cause he was stupid and didn't look where he was going,"

"Hey! You're the one who said I could!" replied Kenji angrily.

"I didn't say knock over a tree!"

"But you said I could try and run as fast as you!"

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!"

"WELL YOU'RE NOT VERY GOOD AT SARCASM!"

"YOU HAVE TO PAY MORE ATTENTION YOU IDIOT!"

"YOU'RE THE IDIOT!"

"YOU ARE!"

"YOU ARE!"

"YOU ARE!"

"NO, YOU ARE!"

"STOP IT!" screeched Kagome, making Akiko and Kenji jump in fright, "Christmas is a time of harmony and peace! Not of fighting and anger,"

"But he knocked over a tree," said Akiko.

"Then there's our Christmas Tree," replied Kagome with a sigh, "just... don't kill each other, please!" With that said, Kagome walked back inside.

"Be good," added Inuyasha, watching Kagome carefully, "for your mother's sake,"

"Yes dad," said Akiko and Kenji, looking at each other, "we will,"

"You better," growled Inuyasha, glaring at them, "Christmas is the only holiday she gets really excited for, don't ruin it for her,"

Inuyasha gave the twins one last glare before walking to the house.

"Yeah," said Akiko to Kenji, "don't be an idiot Kenji,"

"I'm not an idiot!"

"Idiot, idiot, idiot!"

"I'll show you who's an idiot!"

"So you'll show me a picture of yourself," replied Akiko, the grin plastered on her face growing wider as Kenji's eyes flashed red.

"Why you..." growled Kenji, about to jump at Akiko.

"HEY!" yelled Inuyasha, turning to face them, "do I need to get my Tetsusaiga out!?"

"No sir," said Akiko and Kenji, truly frightened at their father's threat, "we'll be good,"

Inuyasha grinned as he turned his back on them and walked away.

oOo

"Come on Inuyasha," said Kagome as she watched Inuyasha lug a tree into their house, "we need to get that up,"

"Yeah, yeah," was Inuyasha's reply as he violently pulled the tree in.

"Right in the corner,"

"I know," growled Inuyasha as he dumped the tree in the corner.

"A little to the left," said Kagome, nodding in satisfaction as Inuyasha moved it, "that's better," she said, her smile growing wider, "now we can put the presents under it... oh! And decorate it!"

"Sounds like fun..."

"I'll get Mira to help me; you can keep Akiko and Kenji from killing each other,"

"Hopefully they won't,"

"Hopefully,"

Kagome's smile didn't reduce, even after Akiko and Kenji were dragged by their hair by Inuyasha to the forest. But, it grew wider as she and Mira decorated the tree and put the presents under it.

oOo

Soon enough, it was Christmas Eve. One of the most tiring nights that Kagome and Inuyasha ever had. Since their children were still young, they all believed in Santa. Kagome had introduced the concept of Santa ever since they were old enough to understand.

Although it was nice having the children ecstatic about Santa, bringing extra happiness into the house, the fact that they wouldn't fall asleep until two in the morning was incredibly annoying!

"Are they asleep yet?" groaned Inuyasha as he lay on the rug.

"Not yet," was Kagome's tired reply from nearby, "but it's only twelve,"

Akiko and Kenji were the two that refused to sleep until they couldn't take it anymore. They forced themselves to stay awake until two in the morning, and then they were so exhausted that they fell asleep anyway. Mira went to sleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. She didn't see the point of staying up.

An hour slowly passed and Kagome checked in Akiko and Kenji's room, sighing in relief as she saw them fast asleep. "Okay Inuyasha," she said, nodding to her husband, "you can bring them in now,"

"It's about time," groaned Inuyasha, getting up off the floor and leaving the house. A few minutes later he came back, holding many presents in his arms.

"Did you bring them all?" asked Kagome turning around.

"Yeah," he replied, putting them on the ground.

"Good, that means we can go to bed," she said, "as soon as we spread them out,"

So Inuyasha and Kagome put the presents from 'Santa' under their tree. Kagome smiled brightly at Inuyasha once this was done. "This is perfect," she said, giving him a hug, "I can't wait till later,"

"It'll be nice," agreed Inuyasha as they walked to their bedroom, "very nice,"

"Merry Christmas," said Kagome, giving Inuyasha a kiss.

"Merry Christmas," he replied, returning her kiss.

* * *

And now it's really finished :(

How sad :'(


End file.
